mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kirby Morrow
| rol = Jerrod }} es un actor canadiense que interpreta a Jerrod en la serie web Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Nació el 28 de agosto 1973, en Jasper, Alberta, Canada. En la actualidad reside en Vancouver, Columbia Británica. Él trabaja con frecuencia con Ocean Productions, donde presta su voz para sus producciones animadas. Morrow estudió teatro en la Universidad Mount Royal, en Calgary. Filmografía *2011 Mortal Kombat: Legacy (TV series) King Jerrod – Kitana & Mileena: Part 1 (2011) … King Jerrod *2011 Red Riding Hood: The Tale Begins (short) Martine *2011 Human Target (TV series) Eddie – Cool Hand Guerrero (2011) … Eddie *2011 LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series) Cole *2010 Life Unexpected (TV series) Nick – Stand Taken (2010) … Nick *2010 Supernatural (TV series) Ex Husband – Two and a Half Men (2010) … Ex Husband *2010 SGU Stargate Universe (TV series) Bridge Officer – Incursion: Part 1 (2010) … Bridge Officer *2010 The Bridge (TV series) Mac – The Blame Game (2010) … Mac *2009-2010 InuYasha: The Final Act (TV series) Miroku – Ashita e (2010) … Miroku (voice) – Todokanu omoi (2010) … Miroku (voice) – Naraku hakanaki nozomi (2010) … Miroku (voice) – Naraku hikari no wana (2010) … Miroku (voice) – Naraku yami no wana (2010) … Miroku (voice) See all 26 episodes » *2009 Cargo (Video) English Voice Actor for Samuel Decker *2009 Hulk Vs. (video) Additional Voices (voice) (uncredited) *2009 The L Word (TV series) Randy Griff – Least Likely (2009) … Randy Griff *2009 Something Evil Comes (TV movie) Down Vaster *2008 At Jesus' Side (video) Jesus/Vendor #2 (voice) *2008 The Triple Eight (TV series) Talented Boyfriend – Cat in a Hot Tin Box … Talented Boyfriend (uncredited) *2007/I Glimpse (short) Troy *2007 Deadly Skies (TV movie) Guard Carmichael *2007 Blood Ties (TV series) Brady – Deadly Departed (2007) … Brady *2007 Mosaic (video) Mosaic (voice) *2005 Team Galaxy (TV series) Josh (2006) (voice) *2005-2006 Stargate: Atlantis (TV series) Captain Dave Kleinman – The Return: Part 2 (2006) … Captain Dave Kleinman – The Return: Part 1 (2006) … Captain Dave Kleinman – Misbegotten (2006) … Captain Dave Kleinman – No Man's Land (2006) … Captain Dave Kleinman – Allies (2006) … Captain Dave Kleinman See all 8 episodes » *2005-2006 Kong: The Animated Series (TV series) Jason Jenkins – The Invisible Threat (2006) … Jason Jenkins (voice) – Curse of the Great Dragon (2006) … Jason Jenkins (voice) – The Infinity Stone (2005) … Jason Jenkins (voice) 2006 Class of the Titans (TV series) Jay Star – The Antikythera Device (2006) … Jay Star (voice) – Trojan Horse (2006) … Jay Star (voice) – The Nature of Things (2006) … Jay Star (voice) – Man's Worst Enemy (2006) … Jay Star (voice) – Chaos 103 (2006) … Jay Star (voice) See all 7 episodes » *2005-2006 Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race (TV series) Shirako Takamoto – The Ultimate Race (2006) … Shirako Takamoto – Speed of Silence (2005) … Shirako Takamoto (voice) – Ignition (2005) … Shirako Takamoto *2005 Kong: King of Atlantis (video) Jason Jenkins *2005 Transformers: Cybertron (TV series) Hot Shot – Master Glavatron Kôrin (2005) … Hot Shot (voice) – Soshite, tabidachi no toki (2005) … Hot Shot (voice) – Yomigaetta Kyodaishin (2005) … Hot Shot (voice) *2005 Devil Kings () Azure Dragon (voice) *2005 Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Video Game) Human Torch (voice) *2005 My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (video) Hudson (voice) *2005 Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time Miroku (voice: English version) *2005 Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (Video Game) Miroku (voice: English version) *2005 Ark Rogan (voice) *2004-2005 Gundam Seed Destiny (TV series) Rey Za Burel – Fates (2005) … Rey Za Burel (voice: English version) – Nokoru inochi chiru inochi (2005) … Rey Za Burel (voice: English version) – Todokanu omoi (2005) … Rey Za Burel (voice: English version) – Samayou hitomi (2005) … Rey Za Burel (voice: English version) – Past (2005) … Rey Za Burel (voice: English version) See all 19 episodes » *2005 Transformers: Galaxy Force (TV series) Hotshot *2004 Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island Miroku (voice: English version) *2001-2004 InuYasha (TV series) Miroku – Mountain of Demons: Survival of the Duo (2004) … Miroku (voice: English version) – The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of the Fang (2004) … Miroku (voice: English version) – The Red Tetsusaiga Breaks the Barrier (2004) … Miroku (voice: English version) – Only You, Sango (2004) … Miroku (voice: English version) – Shiori's Family and Inuyasha's Feelings (2004) … Miroku (voice: English version) See all 49 episodes » *2004 Transformers: Energon (TV series) Rad / Rad White – Shockblast: Rampage (2004) … Rad White (voice) – Cybertron City (2004) … Rad (voice) *2004 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Dark Motives (Video Game) Clayton Regis (voice) *2004 Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (Video Game) Miroku (voice: English version) *2004 Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Charlie's Angels' (TV movie) (uncredited) *2003 Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler Miroku (voice: English version) *2002-2003 Transformers: Armada (TV series) Rad – Origin (2003) … Rad (voice) – Prehistory (2002) … Rad (voice) *2003 Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (Video Game) Dimitri (voice: English version) *2000-2003 X-Men: Evolution (TV series) Cyclops / Scott Summers – Ascension: Part 2 (2003) … Cyclops (voice) / Scott Summers (voice) – Ascension: Part 1 (2003) … Cyclops (voice) / Scott Summers (voice) – Ghost of a Chance (2003) … Cyclops (voice) / Scott Summers (voice) – Cajun Spice (2003) … Cyclops (voice) / Scott Summers (voice) – Uprising (2003) … Cyclops (voice) / Scott Summers (voice) See all 49 episodes » *2003 Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (Video Game) Ur (voice) / Lolo (voice) / Camara (voice) / … *2003 Out of Order (TV mini-series) Brad *2000-2003 Dragon Ball Z (TV series) Goku – Goku's Next Journey (2003) … Goku (voice: Canadian version) – Buu's Reincarnation (2003) … Goku (voice: Canadian version) – Granddaughter Pan (2003) … Goku (voice: Canadian version) – He's Always Late (2003) … Goku (voice: Canadian version) – Celebrations with Majin Buu (2003) … Goku (voice: Canadian version) See all 134 episodes » 2003 Broken Saints Raimi/Boat Thug #2 (voice) 2002 InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass Miroku (voice: English version) *2002 Cold Squad (TV series) – Flamers (2002) *2002 Hamtaro (TV series) Noel *2002 Gundam: Battle Assault 2 (Video Game) Trowa Barton (voice) (uncredited) *2002 Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (TV series) – Can You Dig It? (2002) *2002 Jeremiah (TV series) Angus Deveraux – The Touch (2002) … Angus Deveraux *2002 L.A. Law: The Movie (TV movie) Young Man *2002 Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice (video) Ash *1998-2002 Stargate SG-1 (TV series) Militia Man / Tara'c – The Warrior (2002) … Tara'c – Cor-Ai (1998) … Militia Man *2001 MegaMan: NT Warrior (TV series) Dave / ElecMan *2001 Special Unit 2 (TV series) Scott Caputo – The Wall (2001) … Scott Caputo *2001 Bones Palmer *2001 Hikaru no go (TV series) Ito *2001 Barbie in the Nutcracker (video) Nutcracker (voice) / Prince Eric (voice) *2001 Alienators: Evolution Continues (TV series) Dr. Ira Kane *2001 Ultimate Book of Spells (TV series) *2001 Avalanche Alley (TV movie) Jake *2001 Seven Days (TV series) Rick Hedstrom – The First Freshman (2001) … Rick Hedstrom *2001 The Daichis: Earth's Defense Family (TV series) Hayakawa, Alpha 1, Yashiro's Underling (voice: English version) *2001 Project ARMS (TV series) Ryo Takatsuki – Transe … Ryo Takatsuki (voice) – Vibration … Ryo Takatsuki (voice) *2001 Star Ocean EX (TV series) Allen *2000 Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The Movie - Endless Waltz (TV movie) Trowa Barton (voice) *2000 FoxKids' Escaflowne (TV series) Van Fanel (voice) *2000 MVP: Most Valuable Primate Tiger #1 *2000 Escaflowne: The Movie Van (voice: English version) *2000 Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (TV series) Trowa Barton *2000 Jackie Chan Stuntmaster (Video Game) (voice) *2000 CardCaptors (TV series) Sakura's Dad (voice) *2000 Kessen (Video Game) Hiedyori Toyotomi/Hiroie Kikkawa/Hideie Ukita/Tadaoki Hosokawa (voice) *2000 Action Man (TV series) Jimmy Woo – Ground Zero … Jimmy Woo (voice) – Rumble: Part 1 … Jimmy Woo (voice) – Thirst … Jimmy Woo (voice) *2000 Kong Jason Jenkins (voice) *2000 Yvon of the Yukon (TV series) Tommy Tukyuk *1999 First Wave (TV series) Quentin Billup – Ohio Players (1999) … Quentin Billup *1999 NASCAR Racers: The Movie (TV movie) Redline (voice) *1999 Merutiransâ (video) Defiant A (voice: English version) *1999 The Hunt for the Unicorn Killer (TV movie) John Maddux *1999 Total Recall: The Series (TV series) Beta Class Android – Baby Lottery (1999) … Beta Class Android *1999 Z-Mind (video short) Akira (voice: English version) *1999 Jerry's Day Jerry *1999 NASCAR Racers (TV series) Redline *1999 Mugen no rivaiasu (TV series) Yuki Aiba (voice: English version) *1998 Highlander: The Raven (TV series) Marco Becker – Passion Play (1998) … Marco Becker *1998 The Outer Limits (TV series) Kirby – The Origin of Species (1998) … Kirby *1998 B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula (TV series) Zadam *1998 Someone to Love Me (TV movie) Ryan *1998 Storm Chasers: Revenge of the Twister (TV movie) Storm Chaser *1998 Brain Powerd (TV series) Johnathan Glenn *1997-1998 Saban's Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (TV series) Michaelangelo – Who Needs Her (1998) … Michaelangelo (voice) – Unchain My Heart: Part 4 (1998) … Michaelangelo (voice) – Unchain My Heart: Part 3 (1998) … Michaelangelo (voice) – Unchain My Heart: Part 2 (1998) … Michaelangelo (voice) – Unchain My Heart: Part 1 (1998) … Michaelangelo (voice) See all 26 episodes » *1998 Silencing Mary (TV movie) Head Cheerleader *1998 Playing to Win: A Moment of Truth Movie (TV movie) Ryan *1997 Breaker High (TV series) Philippe – When in Rome... (1997) … Philippe *1997 Viper (TV series) Tim Vernon – The Best Couple (1997) … Tim Vernon *1997 Moment of Truth: Into the Arms of Danger (TV movie) Man at Truck Stop *1997 Sombrio Drive *1996 Stand Against Fear (TV movie) Nelson Doyle *1996 Tenkû no Esukafurône (TV series) Van Fanel – Kiken na kizuato (1996) … Van Fanel (voice: English version) – Hane no kioku (1996) … Van Fanel (voice: English version) – Sakubô no miyako (1996) … Van Fanel (voice: English version) *1993 Ranma ½ (video) Picolet Chardin II *1988 Kidô senshi Gandamu: Gyakushû no Shâ Gyunei Guss (voice: English version) *1979 Mobile Suit Gundam (TV series) Woody Malden (English Voice) Links Externos * Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de MK:Legacy Categoría:Actores Masculinos